


Finally, Finally Found Me

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Home and Away [31]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, I turned around / And the water was closing all around / Like a glove / Like the love that had finally, finally found me - (Stevie Nicks)"Jonathan and Evan. Finally. Alone.





	

Jonathan dropped Evan off on the sidewalk a couple of blocks from his apartment building, and he drove on and parked. He trotted up the stairs and knocked on the neighbors’ door. Old Mr. and Mrs. Lundquist were kind to him, and he helped with repairs around their place sometimes because the superintendent was more interested in weed and porn magazines than keeping the place running. Because they liked him, they were patient with him when he really cranked up his opera.  
  
“Jonathan!” Mrs. Lundquist beamed at him. “You’re done with work early.”  
  
“Boss gave me half a day off,” Jonathan said, which wasn’t exactly a lie. “I was going to listen to some Verdi, so -”  
  
Mrs. Lundquist tapped the side of her nose. “Of course. We’ll just turn off our hearing aids.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jonathan said. He’d installed some overhead blinking alerts, like the kind deaf people had in their house, for when the Lundquists turned off their hearing aides.  
  
“Thank you for warning us, dearie.” Mrs. Lundquist actually pinched his cheek, and then she started to close the door, calling over her shoulder. “Wally! Turn off your hearing aid. It’s opera time.”  
  
Jonathan dashed back to his apartment. It was neat. He always kept it neat. He stared at the stark walls and the pristine counters and realized that, for all that he’d lived there for a year and a half, he’d never seen it as home. It still didn’t look like home. Lane and Tyson assumed it was a military thing, after life in the barracks. They played too much Call of Duty.  
  
They didn’t understand what Duty really was.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Jonathan spun around, yanked the door open. Evan stood there, looking devastatingly handsome in his suit. The gray made his eyes bluer, and -  
  
“C’mon in,” Jonathan said, careful to keep his tone casual and friendly.  
  
Evan’s expression was carefully blank. “Thanks.” He stepped into the apartment, closed the door behind him. He started toward Jonathan, reached out to draw him into a kiss, but Jonathan ducked out of his embrace. Hurt blossomed in Evan’s eyes, and Jonathan scooped up a notepad, scribbled a message.  
  
_Place is bugged. Need to sweep._  
  
Evan set his jaw, and he nodded, indicated half of the room. Jonathan nodded. He’d take the other half. They worked methodically, systematically, checking every single surface and space and nook and cranny and crevice where surveillance equipment could be hidden. Jonathan had heavy drapes, so parabolic mics weren’t an option.  
  
It took them seemingly forever, but after working in grim, determined silence, they rounded up a modest series of bugs. No cameras, thank goodness.  
  
Evan raised his eyebrows. Should they destroy them?  
  
Jonathan shook his head. He scooped them all into one box, and then he put an old Walkman in it. He set the tape playing, plugged in a set of headphones, cranked the Walkman up full blast so music spilled from the headphones, and then he closed the box, swaddled it with an impressive series of sweaters, jackets, and coats, and shoved it into the closet furthest from his bedroom.  
  
“Finally,” Jonathan said. “Alone.” He stared at Evan. Evan stared at him.  
  
They fell on each other, fingers picking nimbly at each other’s clothes, untying, unbuttoning, unfastening, undressing, mouths meeting over and over and over again. They stumbled into the bedroom, stroking bare skin and tasting each other’s mouths, and Evan fell back onto the bed, dragging Jonathan with him. It had been so long, and they’d waited for hours, in the same room as each other, hyperaware of each other, buzzing with the other’s presence but on hyperalert for danger, and they didn’t last long.

Evan slid his thigh between Jonathan’s, fitting their bodies together, and they rocked together frantically before Jonathan crested, and Evan followed shortly after, and then they curled together, trembling in the aftermaths of their orgasms.  
  
“Stars, I’ve missed you,” Jonathan breathed.  
  
Evan reached out, maneuvered the blankets over them, and he held Jonathan close, stroked fingertips over the nape of his neck to make him purr. “I love you.”  
  
Jonathan tucked his head under Evan’s chin, listening to his heart, and curled around him, and together they dozed. Evan stroked his fingers through Jonathan’s hair, and Jonathan, who hadn’t realized he was incredibly tactile, purred a little more under the attention.  
  
“0800 tomorrow,” Evan said, voice hollow. “They’re taking you from me again.”  
  
Jonathan pressed a kiss to Evan’s skin. “Don’t think about tomorrow. Concentrate on now.”  
  
A sob hitched in Evan’s voice. “I don’t know if I can -”  
  
Alarm coursed through Jonathan. He opened his eyes. “If you can what? Are you...are you leaving me?”  
  
Evan wound his arms around Jonathan, held him tightly, pressed kisses all down his face. “No, no, I’d never leave you. I finally found you again. But I can’t keep doing this, being apart like this. When you go in tomorrow, I’m coming with you. And I’m resigning my commission.”  
  
Jonathan thought of how long and how hard Evan had fought to become the officer he was, how he’d pursued his dream from childhood with a ruthlessness that made him a pariah in the place he was supposed to call home, all he’d sacrificed not just for his career but in the war against the dangers of the universe. But he understood, better than anyone, how sacrifices had limits, had an end. He’d refused to make those sacrifices a second time - until those sacrifices had been necessary to save Evan’s career. If Evan’s career was changing, then Jonathan could resign his commission as well, step away from the SGC totally, like he’d always planned.  
  
“I understand,” he said softly. “But let’s stop thinking about tomorrow. Tonight, it’s just you and me.”  
  
“The way it should always be,” Evan breathed. He leaned down and kissed Jonathan softly.  
  
They didn’t sleep the entire night, dozing and cuddling between rounds of lovemaking. Jonathan let Evan take him first, Jonathan on his hands and knees while Evan thrust into him from behind, holding himself up with one hand while he stroked between Jonathan’s legs with the other until both of them came hard. Jonathan took Evan every other time because he recovered faster, and he reveled in Evan spread out beneath him, pliant and needy and wanton. Jonathan took his time the first time, mapping every inch of Evan’s skin with his lips and hands, and when he was finally ready to enter Evan’s body, Evan was sobbing and shaking with need. When Jonathan slid home, Evan’s cry reached the stars.  
  
The second time, Jonathan started slow, cuddled against Evan’s side, pressing soft kisses to his skin, occasionally flicking his tongue over one nipple, stroking the other with his hand. Once Evan was squirming and panting, Jonathan shifted on top of him, mouth fastened to one nipple, toying with the other, and thrust himself into Evan in one smooth stroke. Evan moaned, and Jonathan rocked his hips. He switched his mouth to Evan’s other nipple, stroking the one he’d just abandoned, reveling in the slick wetness of the little nub of flesh, and he started a brutal pace, snapping his hips back and forth. It was an awkward angle, curled over like that, but Evan’s cries turned sharp and desperate, and he was arching into Jonathan’s mouth and hands bucking his hips to meet Jonathan’s thrusts, and he was so, so beautiful. Jonathan let the barest hint of teeth graze Evan’s sensitive skin, and Evan’s entire body went taut like a strung bow, and he was shuddering with orgasm, and Jonathan tipped over the edge after him.

Evan swept a shaky hand down Jonathan’s flank. “I really love your flexibility,” he said, gasping.  
  
Jonathan pulled out, collapsed beside him. “Ah, the benefits of youth.”  
  
“Combined with the benefits of experience.” Evan hummed happily and buried his face against Jonathan’s neck. Jonathan could feel him smiling.  
  
The third time, Jonathan sat up against the headboard and tugged Evan onto his lap. Evan wriggled down onto Jonathan’s cock with no hesitation, and Jonathan curled a hand around Evan’s cock, and they rocked together until they came.  
  
“I don’t think I have energy for a fifth round,” Evan mumbled, tucking himself against Jonathan’s side once more.  
  
“That’s okay.” Jonathan kissed him. “I promise I love you for more than your body.”

Evan laughed softly. “I love your soul.”

They dozed for about half an hour, but then it was time to face the day, face the music. They showered together. Evan made breakfast while Jonathan attempted to iron some dignity back into Evan’s shirt, and they ate, talking quietly about what Evan might do once he resigned his commission, how Jonathan as a mechanic could follow him anywhere.  
  
“At least pick a place within driving distance of a symphony orchestra,” Jonathan said.  
  
Evan smiled. “You’re on.”  
  
They did the dishes, and Evan helped Jonathan pack the few things he cared to bring with him from this life - his music collection, the picture Evan had sent via the Old Guy and John Eric, his telescope - and then they set out in Jonathan’s car.


End file.
